Sonic's Legacy POV Shade Ookami
by ShadeOokami
Summary: Shade Ookami is a human who was cast asleep untill is awakend, she is awakend by an exus beast and then attacked. Both her and the robot were electricuted by old unstable wiring and so Shade is mutated by the electrical surge and the lingering radiation.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Frozen in a machine created by the grandfather of Dr. Eggman. She was place in the machine while in slumber. As the door of the machine closes she slightly opens her eyes not trying to make since of anything going on around her. She sees white fog starts to fill the small space, then she falls back into her deep slumber.

Chapter 1 The Awakening

The door opens and the sudden cold breeze forcibly awakens her and as she tries to make since of what is going on she finds herself staring in the face of a sharp edged robot. It's red eyes beaming strait at her. In the sudden panic she screams at the top of her lungs. The robot reacts to the sudden sound that its monitors picked up from her screaming. It attacks, applying that the robot thinks the sound is a threat. The moving heap of metal aims to stab her in the stomach but in her attempt to move out of the way the robot only grazed her side. Still enough pain to make her flinch from the wound. She quickly crawls down and tries to leap in the direction toward the door. Seeing the room on the other side of the robot, debris, rust, the whole place is a wreak.

'How long have I been asleep?' she thinks when in the moment that she is lost in her thought that a great weight slams her into what use to be controls in front of her. Her body being stabbed and pressed into more metal an exposed but still active electrical wire makes contact with her flesh shocking her and the robot holding her down but the electricity travels along the blood to the robot, short-circuiting it. She takes what little will she can pull through and pushes at least off of the active wire. As soon as she falls to the ground she blacks out.

Opening her eyes a flash of memory of what happened goes through her mind, so she tries to crawl her way out. With the exit only ten feet away from her she dedicates her strength on getting out. Only a foot away from the door she finds herself unable to keep moving from lack of energy, but she managed to at least push the door open with her hand and what greets her is a small sprouted plant.

'This is basil I do believe, so its edible. Enough to keep me from dieing at this moment anyway.' Her vision blurs as she reaches for the small plant.  
'Just don't let me die.' she thinks to herself, closing her eyes as she grabs the plant but then she realizes that what she grabs is a lot bigger than what was the plant itself. She focuses her vision enough to see in her hand, an apple?

'What the hell?' but without a second though she takes a bite of the red jucy fruit. Tears swelling in her eyes she eats the delicious apple. Finishing the fruit to the core she looks ahead to the plant she thought was basil and sure enough ... it was basil.

'okay now I'm confused...' reaching for the plant her stomach rumbles.  
'wish i had another apple...' and not a second later from the basil plant she watches a lump start to grow from the side of it and surely enough it became an apple.  
'okay... weird but i guess when you are starving to death you'll take what you can get...' finishing the second apple, she feels her hunger subside.  
'Okay... now lets see how well i can move.' she pushes herself up with her elbows. She cringes at the pain in her back from being forced into the controls earlier. Laying herself back down on her stomach, she tries to move her legs.  
'Good thing my spinal cord isn't cut.' She brings her knee up to her chest and pushes herself up with her leg. She manages to lean her back against the wall next to the open door she was in front of, taking deep breaths to ease the pain in her back. Suddenly she hears what sounds like clanking metal and grinding gears traveling down the hall.  
'Oh shit! Another blood thirsty piece of scrap metal...' Looking towards the entrance to the hallway she sees the gleaming metallic face of the robot peering around the corner to scan the room. Out of the corner of her eye she sees something fly past behind the robot, she couldn't see well but it looked like a white blur. Before she realized what happened, the robot was knocked over on its side with a giant gash in the side of its head and on top of the robot stood a... white bat and an ocelot?...  
'okay... what the hell is going on?...' she stares at the two with a dumbfounded look.

"What is a kid like you doing in a place like this?' says the ocelot as he walks over and offers his hand.

"That's the thing... I don't know. I just woke up in here and i was, and was attacked first thing." being hesitant about grabbing the ocelots hand, she looks over at the bat which was staring at her in a confusing manner.

"You have no clue how you got in here?" asked the bat crouching down next to her.

"Not really... it'll probably come to me though because right now I feel a little light headed from the blood loss." taking her hand and placing it over her side that was sliced open.

"Well then tell us your name kid, I'm Stealth and this here is Rouge." the ocelot says offering his hand one more time.

"My name... um i honestly have no clue what my first name is... but my last name is Ookami and that's all i really remember..." she says while scratching the back of her head as if she is embarrassed when she has no clue why.

"Well that kinda makes you a shady character to just randomly be in an abandoned factory that's infested with exus robots." says Rouge leaning in to glare at the girl with the injuries.

"Actually that might work... We can call you Shade and if you don't remember anything why not start a new life?" says Stealth as he finally bends down to grab her hand to pull her up

"Ow... yeah but where would i go if i don't even know were i am? That seems like a pretty cool name though, Shade Ookami..." she says cringing as the pain travels through her from her wounds.

"Hun, you can just join us in the Cat Country. Of course you will have to go through some training first." Taking one of Shade's arms and slinging it over his shoulder to help support her.

"Stealth... are you sure that's such a good idea?" says Rouge as she goes to Shades other side to help her out the exit door.

"I don't see why not and I'm sure we'll find someone to train her." says Stealth looking over at Rouge giving her a slight smile. Amused by her blushing

"Thank you but i don't even know what it is you guys even do." she stands on both feet but allows them to help support her.

"We are Freedom Fighters and we fight to help the innocent and try to put a stop to the army of Exus robots." says Stealth with a smile.

"But I'm no super human, i don't think i can even defend myself against one of those things." says Shade as she is mostly out of the exit door.

"Human?... You look like a normal wolf to me..." says Rouge as she whips her head around to look at Shade with the most confused look she has ever made.

"A wolf?... That's impossible, i was born a hu...man" says Shade as she releases her arm to feel her head and then realizing that what she felt were her ... ears? She quickly turns her head to look behind her and sure enough... there it was... a tail.

"Born a human huh?..." says Rouge with a look of surprise.

"Wha... what the hell?... How did this happen?" she then remembers about when she was forced into the controls and she had that massive amount of electricity surge through her body. She went unconscious after she pushed the robot off. 'Was that the cause of this?...'

"...I've seen weirder things happen." says Stealth just shrugging about it and continues forward.

"Why are you so calm about this? Aren't you at least a little curious about how this happened if what she says is true?" says Rouge staring at Stealth as if that's the craziest thing she has ever heard.

"We can try and figure it out later but right now she is injured and we need to get home and rest anyways. We're done here." says Stealth finally making it to the ship and helping Shade inside. Stealth hops in and starts the engine. Looks back at Rouge, amused at her annoyed eye rolling.

"Thank you for saving me but may I ask where we're going?" said Shade as she fastens her seatbelt in the back seat.

"The Wild Company's team base" announced Stealth as the engine roars to life and then forward in motion.

"We aren't seriously taking her directly to the bas, are we?" shouts Rouge as she grips the back of Stealth's seat roughly.

" Yes we are Rouge and like it or not she may even be staying for a while." Looks in the rear-view mirror at Shade, "So do you know how old you are?"

"Sixteen. . ." she stares into the rear-view mirror to look back at Stealth.

"My daughter is just a little than you are. I think you'll get along with her." He smiles than looks back to the sky.

As the long ride in silence and sitting next to the bat, Shade decides to look out the window and sees dark, almost black, clouds over head and covering the entire sky but with evergreen trees covering the entire ground.

"Is it going to rain?" said Shade, still staring out of the window.

"No, it's smoke and radiation clouds from the explosion." Said Rouge with her arms crossed, looking the other way.

Still looking out the window, Shade's eyes widen with disbelief. 'How long was I asleep? . . .' she thinks to herself as slowly she feels herself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes start to open slowly as I feel something cold and wet being placed on my forehead, I slightly hear an unfamiliar voice, "Miss, miss, are you awake?" says the unfamiliar voice. My vision clears and I see who's talking to me, an ocelot. Her fur was light brown with a few shades of white but had black bat like wings.

"My name is Jade, you already met my parents. So how ya'feelin?" she said to me in a somewhat kind but slightly annoyed way.

'Reminds me of that bat.' I think to myself as I sit myself up and leaned myself at the top of the bed. "Not all that dizzy anymore but still feeling weak." I slightly smile at her.

"There is a bowl of fruit right next to you y'know." She says to me as I turn my head to the night stand to see a huge bowl filled with assorted fruit.

"Oh, thank you." I tell to her, not even turning my head to look at her, I grab a banana.

As I peel the skin off of the banana I look over to jade as she walks over to the window and picks up a pot of beautiful red flowers with purple rays coming out from its center. " Those are beautiful …hellebore is a very pretty plant but its very poisonous so don't get any of the chloroplast on your fingers."

"These were dead a couple days ago so I don't know why they're alive now…but wow they really are pretty." She whips her head around to look at me as she smiles widely and holds the pot covered in bright colored flowers. "So you know a lot about plants?"

That one question… hearing those words I start to think and try to remember how many I really did know. Balm of Gilead, bergamot, chrysanthemum, coltsfoot, damiana, goldenrod, lovage, oleander, olive, rose, saffron, sage, and so much more other names and pictures of herbs and plants started coming into my mind. I knew what plant did what and how to use them, which ones to eat and to avoid. So many and yet I am keeping track of all of them. "Yes I do actually… I'm glad I remember something a least."

"That is soooo cool." She sets the flowerpot back down and starts to walk toward the exit door. "Some of my moms old clothes are in that closet there" she points to the tall wooden closet on the other side of the room away from me, "feel free to pick out an outfit, she never wears them anymore so you can keep what ever you pick out." She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I eat more of the fruit from the fruit bowl until I was full and my tummy was happy then I get up from the bed and fall to the ground as soon as I put my weight onto my feet. "Ow, what the hell?" my legs tingle for a sec and then it starts to feel like pins and needles, I start rubbing my hands up and down my legs to get the blood flowing again. My legs start to feel the circulation again so I try to stand one more time and I manage to regain my balance. I walked over to the closet and open its double doors and inside I see a couple of T-shirts and tube-tops, only one pair of actual pants, they were long, black skinny jeans and they were just my style. I look through all the shirts on the hangars but all that were there were either pink shirts or small shirts… so I see a small pile of clothes in the bottom corner so I sit on my knees to look through them and when I got to the very bottom I find what feels like a sheath. I move all the clothes out of the way and pull out a ketana… and on the handle dangling off was an all black spaghetti strap tank-top, "Perfect" I said as I slipped the slim tank-top on. I continue to observe the sword as I draw it from its sheath. My muscles twinge and urged to wield the blade so I got up and made my way to the middle of the room, plenty far away from anything. As if it were second nature I put my dominant foot forward and did a right diagonal swing and then a left vertical swing, listening to the whistle of splitting wind. I am brought back to reality when I hear someone entering the room, and it's Stealth.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I found it in the closet and I-" I was cut off as he asked.

"Have you done this before?" he started circling and observing me, that's when I realized that im still in a wielding stance.

" I honestly don't know… it was all instinct just now." I said honestly but somewhat modestly. He paused for along time, I didn't know when he was finally going to say something again. Finally he looks up at me.

"I use to be a thief for hire at one time, when I was sent out to go retrieve some old maps and old trade routes from this old sword smith I decided to take one of the plenty of swords he already had with me too. Why, I don't know but I did know that he had enough to never realize that one was gone." He freezes in his tracks and gives himself a face palm. "I am a horrible role model." He looks back up at me and says, "Well anyway, if you want you can have it. I think you know how to use it better than I ever would." He looks over at the window and notices the pot of flowers. "Weren't those dead the other day?" looks over at me as if I had the answer.

"That's what Jade said but how would that be possible?… There isn't even any sun light." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Before I know it Stealth leans into my personal space and glares at me suspiciously.

"Then explain those apple cores that were next to you when me and Rouge found you. There aren't any apple trees for miles from there." He says glaring at me without blinking but strangely has a deviant smile.

A flash of memory peeks into my mind, and then I remember about the small basil plant. How I so desperately urged to eat, to live. So out of curiosity I walk over to the small plant and hold my hand over it. I immediately thought of an orange poppy flower, so that is what I desired to be there. Slowly but surely a single and very small flower starting to grow and then bloom right before my eyes.

"Ahhh… so you are a life whisperer. That would explain some things." Says stealth as he lingers his head over my shoulder. "Very rare to have that kind of skill but hey why ask questions?…" he turns around and is almost out of the door when he turns around and says to me, "I got to make a phone call so if you are curious enough you should venture around a little bit." Then he continues his way out into the hallway.

I honestly was a little curious about where I am and what not but first thing I do is I run back into the closet and pull out a white belt in which to strap the sword to my side. I run out the door and jot down the hallway, Stealth was nowhere to be seen, and so I look all around me to see a couch and a love seat next to each other at a 90 degree angle. The kitchen was on the far side of the room, and the front door strait ahead of me. I walk towards the door and turn the handle, outside was covered in trees and grass, I look to the side of the building and surprisingly… it was in the side of a cliff and was covered in vines and plant life. 'How is that even possible?… There isn't even ant sun light.' I look at a tree with some lower branches the a lot of the other trees, I started to run and then I leaped to the lowest branch I could find, the branch was still twice as high as I was tall but supprised, I almost jumped over it but brought my hand to it and I did a complete 360 then finally landing on the branch. As shocked as I was I still felt kind of cool knowing that I can jump like that. Leaning against the tree, I drift into a little daydream about leaping onto buildings and flips off of one building to another.

Walking into the supply room, Stealth grabs the step latter by the door. He walks over to the far side of the room and sets the step latter in front of a wall of shelves and uses the step latter to reach the second to top shelf. On his way down he has in his hands a slightly large shoebox and inside were a practically new pair of black steal toed boots. He takes out the boots and dusts them off. He turns around to see Jade in the doorway, "Are you finally going to wear those or are you giving them to the wolf girl?" she says in a way to where she is curious but could honestly care less. He walks into the doorway next to her and places his hand on her head.

"Yes, I'm going to give them to Shade… and I already told you that I don't wear heavy shoes." He laughs and walks strait down the hall, Jade remains in the doorway.

Looking in the room that Shade had been sleeping in for the past five days, Stealth discovers that she was nowhere to be seen inside the base, 'Did she go outside?' as the thought came through he suddenly gets a small twinge in his gut. 'This can't be good…' Stealth quickly dashes to the front of the base and hears, a good 50 yards away, the grinding and turning of gears. Just a few feet away on the branch of one of the trees sat Shade lost in a daze.

"Shade! Get down from there," said Stealth, as he slightly shouted but not enough to eco out into the woods.

My head turned quickly to hear who was calling out to me, I was slightly surprised to myself on how I got use to the name so quickly, but I looked at Stealth and saw some worry in his face so I figured that there was some trouble so with out a second thought I jumped down and dashed toward him. He turned around and started heading toward the door, quickly opening it as I came up right behind him, I shut the door behind me. "Something wrong Stealth?" I said as I looked at the door and then back to him curiously.

He looks at me slightly relieved, "Do me a favor and make sure you listen to your surrounding when you're outside ok?" he looks down to the pair of boots in his hand. "Try these on and tell me how they feel to you." He said as he tossed the boots in front of me.

"Um… ok sure thing." I said as I sat on the floor to put the pair of boots on, I slipped my left foot inside a boot and then my right foot in the other one. They fit me perfectly; I stood up to get a better feel of the soles of the shoes. They were my kind of shoes, I looked up at Stealth, "Thank you so much, they're perfect." I smiled at him and he slightly smiles back.

"No problem… they were just taking up space in my closet anyway." Suddenly as he said that a large thud from outside shakes the wall. We jump back away from the wall and the doorway, "Damn, so it was coming this way." Getting into his battle stance he extends his claws. "Stay back, I don't want you getting hurt." He said not even looking back to me. After another loud thud part of the door and most of the wall are bashed in.

With all the dust and debris, I cover my head and face to prevent getting knocked out by it hurling towards me. I look up and I already see Stealth using his claws to rip off the metal on the robot. He pulls some wires out of it and so I see that the lights that it has for eyes go dim and it crashes to the floor. My ear twitches, I look out of the giant hole in the wall and I see little beams of red lights moving back and forth behind the trees. "Stealth…" I point out into the trees as his eyes follow the direction on my finger, "It's a mob." A sudden movement out of the corner of my eye, it was at the corner of the caved in wall that there was and quick moving robot, dashing strait for Stealth. Before I even realized what I did, I drew my sword and cut off three of the robots four legs, it hurtles and rolls onto the ground. I freeze for just a moment as my heart races with a somewhat familiar sense of excitement but also a slight sense of fear. I let my reflexes take over and I quickly turn around with my blade and slice the head in half of the beast. I turn to look at Stealth whom was smiling at me. I realized just how fast I did it the act.

"Flawless, you were practically born to do this." He says with a large grin as he runs to the remaining two and he leaps into the air and on to the top of one of them. I follow quickly behind and I aim for the other one. It strikes at me but I swiftly barrel role underneath it and slice the single discolored plate on the entire thing, it shuts down immediately. I stand up onto my feet and turn my head to Stealth who was tapping his foot and looking at the caved in wall. "This is going to take a good two weeks to fix. Damn…," he looks over to me, "Mind giving me a hand at piling these rocks?"

"Yeah sure." I put my sword back into its sheathe and started to grab some rocks and putting them into piles in where the wall use to be. "This is gonna take a while." I sighed and continued piling.

About an hour later when we got the wall only half way high it suddenly comes crumbling down. "Damn it… and that took forever to do!" said Stealth, as he sat onto his knees "I'm really no good at carpentry…" he said as he looked down exhausted and annoyed. I turn around and walk to one of the trees, I place my hand on the trunk of the tree and focused. Visualizing about what I wanted to happen, I thought of a branch coming out and baring some fresh oranges. As I was thinking the growth of the actual thing happened just as fast. I picked the fruit when they were nice and ripe, I took them over to Stealth.

"Why don't we take a little snack break?" I said as I handed him the fruit. Then a thought occurred to me, I wondered if I could just make the wall out of tree roots. I kneeled to on knee and placed my hand onto the ground, feeling for where the life of the plants are and wanting them to grow into the place of the wall. I thought of the roots forming around the rocks and grabble, moving its way upward in thick roots and as it reached the top of the gap in the cliff the rots would thicken and merge together into a sturdy and strong wall. I looked up to see stealth grinning at me.

I went to look at Stealth who now had his hand on my shoulder and was giving me a thumb up. "Nice work, why didn't you do that before?" he said looking at me. He walked over to the wall and started kicking it, "Yup nice and strong." He started to walk toward the entry way where the door use to be and went inside, I walked in after him.

Both Jade and I were sitting in the lounge waiting for Stealth because apparently we were called for a meeting. We sat there in silence, Jade was becoming impatient and when I was about to say something I turn my head to see Stealth walk in around the corner. The first thing he does if hold out $50 to Jade and $50 to me. Jade took the money immediately, while I was reluctant to accept.

He turned his head toward Jade, "I want you to take Shade into town and get things that you need." He said looking at Jade strait in the eye.

"Yeas dad, of course!" she said in an extremely happy tone but looking slightly deviant when saying her words.

"And I don't mean nail polish or a new purse, only things that you actually need." He glared at her expecting her to listen. She was unphased.

Her face now looked disappointed as she sank into the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes dad…" she finally said.

He turned back to me and reoffered me the money, this time I gratefully accepted it. "Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Come on! Hurry up!" said Jade who was already at the door.

I ran out toward the door and I turned to look at Stealth, "Bye, I'll see you later." I smiled as I waved to him. Then I quickly continued out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"H-Hey! Can you slow down please?" I yelled out after Jade and she continued to speed walk.

" No way! I'm not going to be the one to miss out on the new shipment of the latest styles at the mall. So hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" she said as she spread her wings to take flight. I started to run just to keep her in my sight.

" S-SLOW DOWN!" my lungs start to get heavy as I start gasping for air. We reached the edge of the city as I see Jade turn a corner around a building. 'Grate... I think she was TRYING to lose me.' I said in my head as when out of no where I black and yellow ball of fluff rams into my face and knocks me over. "Bu-GAK!" a crash and a thud later I have the ball of fluff in my hands and before I knew it, it's trying to fly away from me which only made my grip a little bit tighter.

"GAH! H-hey let go of me!" I figured out that what I was holding was a little bee. He wiggles and squirms, trying to get away but I wouldn't let go.

"Hey listen kid you ran into ME. Why are you flying so fast and not watching where your going?" I said as calmly as I could to the little bee but he just kept wiggling away until finally stopping and slouching his head in defeat.

" Can you PLEASE let me go now?... I just wanted to go get some ice cream." he brought his head up to look at me with his little puppy dog pout.

" Aren't you little young to be flying about on your own?" I raise my brow staring at the little bee. Finally after a moment I said, "I'm Shade Ookami." I smiled at the little bee releasing him and expecting him to fly away. He just sat there in my lap staring up at me smiling.

"Hahn, and I'm Lucky. Hey do you want to go get ice cream with me?" his eyes were all big and sparkly, looking up at me admiringly. I couldn't help but to pet his head but before I could touch him he shot up into the air and started flying in circles. "Oh c'mon! Please, please, PLEASE!" still going in circles.

I couldn't help but to laugh at him being so hyper. "I'm sorry but I can't ... I lost my friend and I need to find her." I looked up at lucky apologetically but all he did was stop and smile at me.

"Hahn well I'll help you find her! So whets her name?" he said as he flew up to my face with a wide smile on his face. Before we both could realize we had a giant shadow rolled over us, when I looked up all I saw was an alligator hovering and glaring at the little bee.

"Lucky! I told you not to go off on your own!" said the alligator in a really goofy voice that almost made me chuckle.

"But I wanted Ice cream!" said lucky as he crossed his arms and pouted. I had to pat his head while I chuckled at his tough guy act.

"Then you should have waited when I said so!" said the alligator, just now noticing me. "Oh! hello there I'm sorry if he was any kind of trouble miss." he said apologetically to me as I got up and dusted myself off.

"He was no trouble at all, except the accidentally knocking me over part but I'm not hurt so its all good." I said waving my hands frantically in front of me as if to try and wipe away the subject. Before I got the next words out of my mouth I remembered about Jade. I cursed under my breath, "Hey, either of you wouldn't happen to know an ocelot bat person named Jade would you?" I stared at them hoping that Jade was a well known person.

"Jade? Hell yeah we know her, she's actually a member of New Company." the alligator said loudly and confident. He glanced back down at me and glared. "Why, what's your business with her?" he raised a brow at me, I just stared at him and opened my mouth to say something to him when Lucky interrupted me.

"If you need to find her we can totally help!" with a wide smile buzzing in circles around me.

"Really? That would be great because she left me behind for a shopping sale or shipment or whatever it was." I twiddled my fingers together hoping that the Vector would believe my story. He was silent for a few seconds, rubbing his chin trying to make a decision. Finally he spoke up.

"OK we'll help you find her … but for a price." he made a sly grin until Lucky threw a rock at his head. "Hey! What the heck Lucky!" shouting and rubbing his head where the rock hit.

"Why does everything you do for others have to be priced!" Lucky's cheeks puffed up glaring at Vector. "If you don't help her I'm gonna tell dad about you eating the last piece of triple chocolate cake in the fridge!" now just a pout but with his chest puffed up to where he looks like he's in a pose to standing up to Vector.

"EH! H-hey you don't have to do that Lucky! Yeah yeah we'll help her out." Vector frantically flailing his hands, begging Lucky not to tell. I couldn't help but to chuckle. Lucky flew up to me and grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the town.

"C'mon! Lets get a move on then!" tugging my arm, I was surprised that he had as much power as he did.

"Yeah yeah yeah … lets get this over with." face palming himself he walks ahead in front of the both of us.

* * *

About an hour of walking behind Lucky and Vector with no luck of finding Jade, an interesting and calming strumming sound catches my ears and I couldn't resist being drawn to it. I turn into an alley between two food markets and then following behind a clothing market. I reached the corner, letting my ears lead the way; I almost stumbled over what it was I was hearing. The sound was coming from an unplugged electric guitar being strummed by a dark furred coyote. His eyes were closed as he listened to the music he was making. I kneeled down in front of him with my eyes closed and listening as well. When my eyes were closed the music seemed to strum along with my heart beat, sadly the music stopped but it seemed to keep on playing in my head so I didn't even noticed it stopped until I heard a voice snapping me out of my trance.

"What the hell are you doing chick?" he said to me with a risen brow, I realized how close my face was to him so I stumbled backwards, falling on my butt.

"Eh! I-I'm so sorry! I heard your guitar and… and it was beautiful." I smiled sheepishly as I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'll be going then… sorry about that." I started to walk away but before I knew it my hand was grabbed and I was stopped in my tracks.

"You mean you actually liked it?..." he looked at me somewhat longingly for an answer. I ended up going back and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I really did, it was beautiful." I smiled at him, grinning at his exited expression. He griped onto his guitar and tuned it really quick and laughed.

"Most of the folk around here keep calling it crap. I was starting to think that I had a bad taste in music." He chuckled gripping onto his guitar, holding it closely to him.

"Old people just don't know how to move on and get to know modern music." Once I did a light laugh he chuckled and gave me a wide smile as if I just made this the best day ever for him. I reached my arm over and strummed one of the strings, I laughed as I did. "Hey look, I can play too." I said jokingly and he just laughed at me.

"Not bad, but I can do better." He lifted up his guitar and started strumming multiple notes in a rock and roll style symphony. Once he finished I brought my hand over and strummed 2 strings on the guitar.

"No I'm sure I'm better." I really got him to laugh that time. Finally after all the suffocating laughs he turned to me and just smiled.

"So your name is? …" he stared at me smiling and hunched over making himself seem way too relaxed.

"I'm Shade Ookami, what about you?" I brushed my bangs out of my face and wrapped my arms around my legs as I brought my knees to my chest.

"Isaku Coyote." He smiled at me but the smile quickly vanished as we both heard something that sounded like a mad turkey, we turned to look at the source of the yelling and it was an old parrot shop keeper. Before I knew it Isaku grabbed onto my arm and booked it out of there, dragging my right behind him. Once I got in motion I had no trouble following up behind him but what I wanted to know is, 'Why are we running?' The question haunted my mind until we turned a corner and stopped in what seemed to be a café restaurant, he walked me over to a booth and started explaining. "Sorry about that, the old guys really don't like me loitering around because then he thinks that I'm the reason he isn't getting any business when he's the crabbiest old ass in these parts." He chuckled and a few moments later a waitress walked up.

"Hello there and what may I bring you this lovely afternoon?" she said very politely, she was an orange and white cat with a short hair style and multiple earrings in her ears. I just shook my head to refuse her offer but then Isaku took it upon himself to order me something.

"We'll both have a ." he smiled as the waitress wrote down the order and asked if that's all, "And get us a plate of French fries." She jotted it down and pranced off. I turned to him a little irritated.

"I didn't want anything though." I slightly glared at him; all he did was grin at me.

"Calm down, I'm paying so don't worry about it." He looked out the window and leaned back in his seat. "So what brings you here to New Albion anyway?" he kept looking out the window as he asked me the question. I was still trying to act defiant to his generosity until I finally gave up and answered his question.

"I'm supposed to buy some supplies like some clothes and some gear." Then I suddenly remembered about Jade and I stiffened up for a second and cursed. "Shit! How the heck did I forget about finding her already?" I face palmed myself and started to scoot out of my seat when something tugged my arm back, it was Isaku leaning over the table gripping my arm, his eyes begging me not to leave. I sighed and sat back down. "Listen I really need to find my friend Jade," also remembering Lucky and Vector. "Crap, and now I have to find them too," I whispered to myself running my fingers through my hair, "How could I have just ditched them like that?" the waitress came up with a gigantic pile of fries on a large plate and two sodas, she laid them out in front of us and first thing Isaku does is grab a hand full of fries and stuffs them in his mouth. I couldn't help but to chuckle at him, he had strings of fries hanging out of his mouth as he tried to chew them but it finally hit him… the fries were fresh out of the fryer and were scorching his mouth. He grabbed his and started to chug it, which made him eat the fries practically whole. After the last chug he slammed his cup onto the table and sighed in relief.

"Whew! Man those were hot!" he did a stupid grin at me that I had to smile back too. I unintentionally grabbed a fry and bit into it, and damn was it hot.

"OW!" I start sucking air between my teeth to cool down the fry as I chewed it, I grabbed my drink as well. "You weren't kidding! Those were hot!" I took a chug of my soda then looked up at Isaku only to see him laughing at me. I felt myself blush so I looked away and took another fry but I blew on it first. A random thought popped into my head, 'Am I on a date?' I knew I was probably looking pretty red by then, I just met the guy and I'm already on a date with him. Great … I couldn't help but to face palm myself.

We were about a block away from the café now, just walking in silence until I looked over at his guitar on his back and notice another thing. 'A scythe? …' how the hell did I not notice it? It's like RIGHT freaking THERE! He caught me staring and spoke up.

"Like it?" gesturing toward his scythe. He lifts it off of his back and holds it out to me, I grip onto it. It was heavy but familiar like my sword, I hand it back to him.

"Yeah I do like it." I smiled at him, impressed by the scythe. My smile quickly vanished when he started to chuckle at me. "What's so funny?" I scrunch my eyebrows together somewhat frustrated in wanting to know why he was laughing.

"Sorry it's just that not very many people actually hold it because it's too heavy for them to hold with one hand." he chuckled once more as he re-applied the scythe to the sash that held his guitar to his back. A loud buzzing sound came to my ears and was gradually getting louder but I figured out where it was coming from, but at that point it already had hit me. Once again I fall backwards onto my butt gripping on to the little bee.

"GAH! Lucky don't you have breaks somewhere?" I rubbed my lower back, holding onto Lucky with my other arm. The little bee just smiled up at me. I couldn't help but sigh and rub his head.

"And where the hell did you go! I decide to actually help you find Jade and you ditch us unexpectedly!" Vector tapped his foot and stared down at me, I could see his vein pulsating on his left temple. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face.

"Eh-he… sorry about that." I got up and dusted my self off after Lucky flew out of my arms and hovered in the air.

"Yeah sorry about that… she was helping me get away from some old fart." Isaku let out a chuckle as he wiped a strand of hair out of my face, after sending me a wink he turned to walk away. He raised a hand above his head to wave at me behind him, "I guess I'll see you around sometime, maybe?" then he turned a corner and out of my sight.

"Who the hell was that guy?" said Vector annoyed at the whole situation. He grabs Lucky by the foot as he's flying in the air and starts to walk. Out of guilt I just stayed quiet and followed. "What ever, who cares. If you run off again I'm gonna start charging you for the tour." he said scorning me with out looking back at me. 'You don't got to be an ass about it.' I thought to myself.

A few blocks down right when I was starting to get relaxed I see out of the corner of my eye, in one of the out door clothing shops, a pile of clothes on sale but what caught my eye was a long spotted tail and a pair or leathery wings. I couldn't help but to face palm myself as I already knew who it was. "Jade!" I yelled as I ran over to her legs sticking out of the mound of clothes, Vector and lucky had to turn and chase after me when they finally realize that I found her.

"Well look who finally decided to show up…" unburying herself from the massive pile to look at me with slight disgust. She holds a purse with a large rhinestone slap dab in the middle of it, "What do you think of it?" with a large grin on her face as if to try and show off.

"Well sorry that I'm a hopeless idiot that has no memories and cant fly!" I said sarcastically while glaring at the oce-bat. "And purses aren't really my interest." I glanced over the inventory to spot a medium sized backpack. I picked up the rusty red bag to look at all the convenient pockets. "Now this I would use." I glanced over at Jade and all I saw was a revolting look, I couldn't help but to chuckle as her nose wrinkled and made her look like a rat.

"That their comes with er'y day supplies like monkey wrench, screwdrivers both flat and Phillips, pliers, wire cutters, ect ect. You get what I mean, wat'ya say, only for $24." said the store clerk. It was a beaver with a total western accent, he had a bit of ageing to his face and a slight beer belly but with a pair of well built arms.

"Yeah… I think ill get it, always handy to have some tools of your own." I exchanged my money for the bag and slipped it comfortably on my back between my shoulder blades. The store clerk eyes my sword on my hip the he turns around, rummaging through some stuff then finally turning around to me showing me an oval but flat stone.

"Ya need a sharpening stone fer' that there sword?" he raises a brow hoping that it would be useful.

"Depends on how much…" I held the stone feeling its rough surface from never being used.

"I'll just add it in with the bag deal, so free of charge" giving me a big smile with his large buck teeth which were white as pearls.

"Really? Thank you." I shook his hand and turned to Jade who got bored and went back to rummaging through the purses and clothes.

"Well now that you found Jade you wont be needing our services anymore, say bye Lucky." Vector shoo's Lucky over to me, then the small bee rammed into me hugging my head.

"Bye Shade! I hope we see each other again!" with a big smile then flies off after Vector and they disappear into the crowed. I just shook my head in disbelief that anyone can deal with that kid.

I leaned against the side of the shop and started daydreaming, and wondering how long it'll take until Jade needs to come back up for some air. I chuckled, then I thought about Isaku and that scythe he had. "Wonder if he'll let me swing it a few times…" daydreaming about how fun it would be to chop one of those robots in half with it. A high pitched squeal hit my ears and I quickly had to cover them, I looked over to see Jade spazzing out over a hand bag covered in rhinestones.

"This is it! This is the one I've been waiting to get on sale!" rushing to the store clerk, I could see the sweat drop on his temple but shrugged it of like it was nothing new. After Jade rushes toward me with a slight threatening tone, "Tell my dad and I'll make sure you have a hard time while I'm around." Ending with that she skipped off in a direction and I just jog right on after her, I realized that we were heading the direction we came from.

"Finally…" I said under my breath as I followed. Once we reached the edge of town I was positive that I remembered my way back so I slowed down to walking, I shouted up to Jade, "Imma start walking from here ok?!" she just glanced down at me and just scoffed.

"Just don't get yourself lost or killed." with that she started flying ahead and I just stared after her until she was out of sight. I kept my ears and my guard up for anything life threatening.

About twenty minutes past and I could see the Wild Company base in my sight now, I saw Stealth standing outside still testing out the wall that I replaced with thick tree vines. "What the heck is he doing?" I said to myself as I walked up to him watching him look for any spaces. "Is there something wrong with it?" I tilted my head staring at the wall too.

He stares over at me with a smile, "Not as far as I can tell, just making sure that there aren't any gaps… That wouldn't be good when winter rolls around." he pats my shoulder and changes the subject. "So what all did you get?" looking at the medium sized backpack I was wearing.

"Just a bag that came with some tools, the store clerk even threw in a sharpening stone for me." I smiled showing Stealth the contents of the bag. I held out the remaining money that I didn't use.

"No it's ok, keep the change. Nice choice of supplies though." smiled and patted my back again, "Ready for lunch?" he turns and starts to walk inside, I walk in after him.


End file.
